¿AMIGOS, AMOR Y VENGANZA?
by ope-hana
Summary: JUVIA LOXAR LE SUCEDE ALGO QUE CAUSA QUE EL GREMIO LA EXPULSE. EN EL CAMINO ENCONTRARA VARIAS SALIDAS Y UNA DE ELLAS ES LA OSCURIDAD.
1. DESPEDIDA

**hola a todos esto nuevo para mi, jejeje no son como las demas historias.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a hiro mashima. **

* * *

**ESTO ES EL PROLOGO.**

—_Juvia que has hecho _—_dijo gray todo asombrado por la escena que veían sus ojos, estaba la mitad del gremio todos moribundos e inconscientes._

—_juvia lo siente, no sabe lo que paso _—_dijo la maga de agua, con lágrimas en el rostro al ver a gray que la veía con coraje._

Juvia no podía dormir, a pesar que ya había pasado varios días de que dejo el gremio y estaba sola.

* * *

Caminaba sola por el bosque, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, su corazón se aceleró, y comenzó a caminar rápido para buscar un escondite.

Llego a una cueva y se escondió ahí. Pasaron varios minutos, al escuchar que ya no había movimiento, decidió salir, para su sorpresa estaba ahí parado, viéndola con coraje, con ganas de matarla. Era gajeel que la miraba con coraje, estaba parado cruzando sus manos, respiro profundo y hablo.

—¡tonta! —grito —acaso no pensaste en mí? —camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Juvia estaba en shock no sabía que gajeel la seguía, correspondió el abrazo, de sus ojos azules le salían lágrimas, con la voz quebrada hablo. —lo siento gajeel, juvia pensó que era lo mejor —dijo la maga de agua.

—juvia hay que regresar el maestro me explico todo, yo le pedí una segunda oportunidad —dijo gajeel emocionado

Juvia se lo queda viendo le da una sonrisa y responde —no…-. Gajeel desvaneció su sonrisa al escuchar lo que decía juvia. —¿Qué? —dijo a mientras la apartaba de sus brazos.

—lo que escuchaste gajeel, juvia no regresara a fairy tail —lo dijo seria.

—¿Por qué?, es por lo que hiciste? O porque lo que te hicieron después? O por que no puedas dar la cara?, dime carajos? —dijo gajeel frustrado y enojado.

—es por todo lo que mencionaste, fue mi culpa, juvia lastimo a todos a un estando consiente, pero cuando pidió ser escuchada para explicar todo y entendieran a juvia, ellos se lo negaron, y trataron a juvia como un monstruo, y juvia no puede perdonarlos —lo dijo de una manera fría, y un poco dolida.

—juvia... —dijo gajeel mientras se controlaba y veía a juvia casi destrozada. —Lo siento por no estar ahí —dijo gajeel mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Juvia se puso a llorar al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Había pasado unas horas y ellos seguían abrazados, cuando juvia suspira y se separa de gajeel.

—gajeel tienes que regresar al gremio, con los demás —dijo juvia con una sonrisa fingida.

—tonta… piensas que dejare a una hermana sola —Dijo gajeel con una sonrisa.

Juvia al escuchar eso se puso feliz, empezaron a caminar y hablar cosas sin sentido. Pasaban aldea tras aldea, y así pasaron 2 largos meses, cuando ella vio que gajeel, en las noches veía la marca del gremio, sin querer extrañaba estar con ellos, con el alocado gremio que era FAIRY TAIL.

A pesar que juvia empezaba sentir cierto rencor hacia el gremio por no haberla apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero gajeel no tenía la culpa, el solo la estaba apoyando y no quería que gajeel sufriera así con todo el dolor de su alma tomo una decisión.

Al día siguiente salieron de la posada ya afuera de la salida de la aldea, juvia lo detuvo.

—gajeel espera, juvia quiere decirte algo —lo dijo de la manera más serena.

Gajeel voltea, y la ve. —¿dime? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —lo dijo tranquilo aunque con un tono preocupante.

—¡juvia quiere seguir sola! —lo dijo sin titubeos.

Gajeel la miro pasmado y paralizado, por lo que dijo juvia, recobro los sentidos y se acercó. —¿Qué dices?

—lo que escuchaste —dijo la maga toda serena

—¿Por qué?, ya te dije que estaré contigo —dijo gajeel agarrando las manos de juvia.

Juvia sabía que iba a flaquear, así que empezó a respirar profundo sin que gajeel se diera cuenta.

—lo sé, pero juvia quiere ir sola, quiere saber y descubrir lo que pasa en su cuerpo además; quiere entrenar sola —lo dijo serena y después le dio una sonrisa a gajeel.

—juvia yo quiero estar contigo? —dijo gajeel con la voz un poco triste al escuchar todo lo que le dijo juvia.

—juvia lo sabe, pero gajeel tú tienes que seguir, en el gremio, si no juvia se sentirá más culpable de lo que ya está —dijo juvia con un tono de alegría.

—si así lo quieres, no te impediré… pero promete que me escribirás cuando te sientas mejor o me lo harás saber —Dijo el mago del metal con una sonrisa.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Se abrazaron por un rato y cada uno se fue por diferentes caminos, juvia al ver que ya estaba lejos de gajeel, empezó a llorar, de repente la lluvia cayó encima de ella. Gajeel al ver que llovía, suspiro, y se dijo así mismo —_tonta, espero que esto sea lo correcto-._

* * *

_._

_._

**_y que tal les gusto lo seguire si veo que les gusto, si no pues lo pongo como one shot._**


	2. CARTA

**los personajes no me pertenecen... son HIRO MASHIMA.**

**este es un pequeño resumen para lo que viene... espero que les guste.**

* * *

Pasaron un mes desde que gajeel llego al gremio solo sin juvia, todos preguntaron por ella, pero el solo le dio explicaciones al maestro…

Gajeel siempre hacia misiones largas, a veces peleaba con los del gremio, pero siempre que alguien sacaba del tema o hablaba de ella o recordara a ella el solo salía del gremio.

Un día, todos estaban con sus peleas y alboroto, cuando llego una paloma mensajera que se paró en la ventana del gremio. Levy fue que tomo el papel que tenía amarrado.

—de quién es? —pregunto mira.

—no sé, déjame ver… —Levy le dio la vuelta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¡es de juvia! —exclamo

Todos al escuchar juvia se acercaron para ver que decía la carta.

—lo siento chicos pero es para gajeel, así que tenemos que esperar… —dijo la pequeña peli azul.

Todos quedaron deprimidos, ya que se sentían culpables por la ida de juvia.

En la tarde estaba llegando gajeel junto con Lily, cuando vio que todo el gremio estaba pendiente en sus movimientos, se acercó a la barra y le pregunto a al albina.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? O ¿Qué es lo tengo? —lo dijo de manera alarmado.

—hola gajeel, es solo que te llego carta de juvia… —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel al escuchar eso, se siente alegre y le vuelve a preguntar a la albina.

—¿Dónde está? O quien lo tiene? —lo dijo de manera ansiosa.

Cuando decía eso levy se acercaba de manera gentil y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras estiraba su mano. —aquí esta —lo dijo mientras le daba la carta.

Gajeel tomo la carta y salió lejos del gremio, cosa que todos lo vieron con coraje, ya que ellos también querían saber que decía.

En el parque, gajeel se dispuso a leer la carta que decía…

_**Gajeel… hola **_

_**Solo te informa que estoy bien, voy aldea tras aldea en busca de respuestas**_

_**Pero se me es inútil, nadie sabe nada, y mi cuerpo empieza hacer cambios.**_

_**Mi poder también va cambiando.**_

_**Lo siento por decir esto pero creo que tendré que ir más a fondo.**_

_**Solo espero que no me juzgues…**_

_**Te extraño.**_

Después de leer se queda viendo el cielo y entre lágrimas en los ojos piensa

—_yo también empiezo a extrañarte…-_

* * *

_._

_._

_les gusto... esperen al siguiente que vendra mas y un personaje que hara que juvia, empieze con sus problemas..._

_espero reviews para saber si les gusto y criticas constructivas..._


	3. GARY

los personajes son de hiro mashima.

que lo disfruten es pequeño pero es importante.

* * *

Juvia estaba observando las estrellas, sin querer ya llevaba dos meses desde que fue expulsada del gremio, más un mes que dejo a gajeel que regresara; se sentía sola, pero es lo que ella eligió, no encontraba la manera de encontrar respuestas, cada día sentía que estaba más lejos, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Pasaron varias horas hasta que los rayos del sol molestaban los ojos de juvia. Empezaba la misma rutina caminar sola hasta llegar a la próxima aldea.

Caminaba tranquila hasta que fue atacada por una maga de estatura baja con una capa con capucha negra. —¿Quién eres? —hablo —dime no te lastimare. La maga se acercó y se quitó la capucha.

Juvia quedo sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos era una niña de escasos 12 años, vestía igual que Wendy, tenía el pelo color verde y ojos rosas, la piel un poco clara. —Mi nombre es Gary… —hablo la pequeña. Juvia se acercó, la miro y pregunto —¿por qué me atascaste…? —la pequeña la miro —no era mi intención… solo quería robarte tus pertenencias —lo decía mientras bajaba su mirada.

—¿pertenencias…? lo siento pero casi no llevo nada de valor, pero ¿para que lo querías?… —le pregunto a la chiquilla

—Es lo que tengo que hacer aquí, en este camino, ya que nuestro maestro nos lo pide a nosotros que somos principiantes que asaltemos a todo aquel que pase por acá —lo dijo sin titubeos. Juvia al escuchar _maestro_ pregunto de manera cortes —¿maestro? ¿Acaso tu estas en un gremio?

La niña dijo —si es un gremio oscuro —lo dijo con orgullo, cosa que juvia se puso a analizar.

—disculpa ¿me llevarías con tu maestro? —pregunto

—si solo espero que no se moleste por que no he conseguido nada… por cierto y ¿tu cómo te llamas? —dijo la pequeña

—mi nombres es juvia loxar...


	4. BIENVENIDA

_los personajes son de hiro mashima._

**_*explicacion*_**

**_elegi a gary ya que mas adelante lo entenderan el por que... si lo sé pero esto explica lo que viene mas adelante._**

**_gracias por leer._**

**_._**

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que juvia conoció a la niña y se dirigían al gremio de esta.

Ambas estaban un poco exhaustas y cansadas, el gremio estaba escondido en las montañas todavía les faltaba mucho.

Juvia ya le había cogido cariño a Gary igualmente Gary hacia juvia. Juvia la veía como una hermana o una hija cosa que le ayudaba a no pensar cosas relacionadas con su poder.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Gary grito; —juvia ya llegamos solo pasamos esos árboles y ya estamos en el gremio —lo dijo con una felicidad que hizo que juvia también se alegrara.

Pasaron los árboles y vio una casa de madera toda desecha, juvia un poco desilusionada al ver la casa, porque pensaba que iba a ser grande como su antiguo gremio oscuro. —Gary segura que es aquí… —murmuro un poco desilusionada

—sí, es aquí —lo dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña casa, ambas entraron, juvia vio que no había nada y nadie se limitó solo a seguir a Gary.

Gary jalo a juvia y se la llevó hasta el segundo cuarto que estaba al fondo, ella dijo en voz alta una palabra —ábrete —en ese momento el suelo se abrió en dos pares, vieron unas escaleras, ambas bajaban alumbrando con una lacrima de luz, cuando la puerta se cerro, juvia solo se limitó a seguir y confiar en Gary.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron, en la entrada estaba un hombre robusto y barbudo.

—¡ey! Gary… ¿quién es esa? —dijo el barbudo

—ella es una nueva amiga quiere ver al maestro —lo dijo con un sonrisa.

—sabes que el maestro se molesta cuando traes desconocidos, quieres que otra vez te reprendan —lo dijo casi en un tono un poco burlón y preocupado.

—no, pero ella me lo pidió —lo dijo casi triste.

—pasa —es todo lo que dijo.

Juvia solo siguió a Gary, cuando la puerta se abrió, era un bar con varios magos bebiendo alcohol. No había mucha luz solo estaban 5 lacrimas de luz una cada esquina y una en medio.

Todos al verla se pusieron en modo de alerta, hasta que un hombre hablo.

—Gary… —su voz era profunda y se escuchaba seria —que te he dicho sobre traer a extraños.

Juvia no veía la cara del quien hablaba, ni menos su silueta, estaba oscuro donde se encontraba o se escuchaba la voz.

—lo siento maestro… pero ella pidió verlo —dijo la niña excusándose

—y usted señorita espero que no intente matarme como los demás que han pedido verme y se aprovechan de la inocencia de una niña —comento el sujeto.

Juvia se puso firme, respiro…. —juvia no viene a matarlo… solo quiere pedirle que me deje unir a su gremio —lo dijo con determinación

Los demás la vieron y se rieron.

—se podría saber el ¿por qué?

—juvia no tiene por qué responder, solo quiere saber si la va a aceptar o no —finalizo

—vaya alguien que sabe lo que hace, está bien, solo dime una cosa ¿eres fuerte?

—juvia no se considera fuerte pero tenga en cuenta quien sea su oponente ella lo derrotara.

—vaya, vaya…

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucharon varios pasos que se acercaban donde estaba juvia.

Juvia al ver una silueta acercándose, se quedó en alerta viendo las reacciones de los demás, cuando de la oscuridad salía un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, pelo color rojo largo hasta atrás, tenía unos ojos color negros con unos anteojos, era alto un poco musculoso, vestía un traje de color negro y un puro que tenía en su mano.

—juvia loxar… que hizo que regresaras a un gremio oscuro —mirando a juvia. Juvia solo se quedó viendo a los ojos y respondió —juvia siente que es mejor estar en la oscuridad que en la luz.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cuando se acercó una maga con capa roja que traía el sello.

—y dime en donde lo quieres.

—juvia lo quiere en la espalda…

Después de eso se metieron a un cuarto, a los pocos minutos juvia salió con la chica. Gary al verla hablo —juvia ahora eres parte de los ángeles caídos

Era cierto el sello o el logo era unas alas y con una equis.

Juvia respiro y se dijo así misma —_gajeel espero que me entiendas…_


	5. informacion

lo siento, ya le hecho esperar demasiado...

pero aqui esta, es poco pero espero que les guste.

los personajes son de hiro mashima.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y juvia seguía en busca de respuestas por su nuevo poder, Gary siempre la seguía, donde ella iba, ambas la pasaban genial. De regreso al gremio se dan cuenta que un grupo de magos fueron a atacar al gremio donde juvia se había unido, cuando juvia se dio cuenta quienes eran esos magos no tuvo otra opción de pelear, aunque eso significara que ella perdería, la batalla duro varias horas, su nuevo gremio quedo disuelto, solo quedaba ella y otros junto con Gary

Ambas siguieron en su camino iban a llegar a un gremio nuevo.

Fairy tail, estaba de lo más felices estaban todos casi reunidos, cuando llega Jellal, meredy junto con Cobra, todos se lo quedaron viendo ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vieron

— ¡jellal! ¿Qué haces aquí…? —dijo erza toda sorprendida y confundida

—lo siento pero lo que le tenemos que decirle es importante o saber que esta persona este de encubierto…—viendo a erza

—¿a qué te refieres? —dijo natsu un poco confundido

—necesitamos hablar con el maestro —dijo jellal todo serio

En ese momento una paloma mensajera llego, todos se quedaron viendo como la paloma se acercaba a gajeel, todos sabían que era de juvia.

El maestro hacia acto de presencia —dime… ¿para que me necesitas? —viendo a jellal

—lo siento maestro, pero necesitamos saber si la maga juvia loxar, esta de misión…

Cuando jellal dijo eso algunos se quedaron paralizados

— ¿por qué lo dices? —dijo gajeel todo molesto

—Cálmate gajeel… —dijo el maestro —no… juvia dejo el gremio hace meses ¿Por qué lo dices?

—por qué hace una semana fuimos a disolver un gremio oscuro y ella estaba ahí… —

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron asombrados

—¿que dices? —lo dijo el mago de metal todo molesto

—lo que escuchaste, que juvia estaba o era parte del gremio oscuro —dijo meredy

—¿por qué dices que era?... no me digas que… —dijo lucy

—no nada eso, nosotros no le hicimos nada ella huyo con una de su gremio

—eso me tranquiliza —dijo el maestro

Ante eso gajeel se marcha, gray solo se queda oyendo lo que dice jellal y meredy.

Gajeel en el parque se pone a leer la carta que decía:

**Gajeel…**

**Juvia se ha unido a un nuevo gremio**

**Creo que ya te lo han dicho, vi a jellal queriendo destruir mi nuevo hogar y no tuve otra opción que pelear pero ahora el gremio esta disuelto**

**Lo siento pero ahora solo quiero encontrar respuestas**

**No importa lo lejos que llegue**

**Espero que me entiendas…**

Después de leer, enrolla el papel y dice —espero que no te arrepientas


	6. SECRETO

espero que les guste...ñ_ñ

y espero reviews

* * *

En su nueva búsqueda de un nuevo gremio, ella junto con Gary iban en aldea por aldea en busca de información de un gremio, pero no tenía éxito.

—juvia ¿estas enojada? —pregunto la pequeña

—No claro que no —mintió —¿Por qué lo dices?

—porque ya ha pasado tres semanas desde que se estamos en busca de un nuevo gremio.

—Lo sé —sonríe

Algunos magos pasaban donde estaba el gremio donde había estado Juvia

—Parece que es aquí —dijo la Titania

—Segura —dijo la rubia

—Si aquí hay rastros de Juvia —dijo el peli rosa

—juvia... —dijo Gray agachando su mirada

—No sé por qué diablos quieren que los acompañara —exclamo Gajeel

—Gajeel sabes por qué lo hacemos —dijo la Titania con seriedad

—Pero fueron ustedes la que la expulsaron —lo dijo con coraje

—Lo sabemos pero no queremos que caiga en la oscuridad —decía la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada

—Ella tiene sus razones —se defendió

—aun así, si la oscuridad la ciega no podrá salir

—Eso es cierto —asintió natsu

—Me siento culpable —dijo Gray viendo el suelo

Todos se lo quedaron viendo

—no pienses en eso, tú no tienes la culpa —lo animo Erza

En cierto bosque

—¡juvia! Traigo buenas noticias —exclamo alegre

—¿Qué? —Sorprendida —¿dime que sabes o cuáles son?

—ah —sonrió —unos magos dicen que hay un gremio oscuro con una biblioteca de libros antiguos donde hay magia antigua…

—¿Qué? —se alegró —enserio y ¿en dónde es?

—hacia dos aldeas en adelante

—Que esperamos —sonrió recogiendo sus cosas —vayamos

En otro lugar

—No entienden… —grito —yo debí de estar con ella

—ya te henos dicho que no fue tu culpa —dijo la rubia

—es que ella…—pauso —ella ya me había dicho que le pasaba algo extraño —se agacho

—¿Qué dices? —grito Gajeel

Todos se lo quedan viendo a Gray

—si cubo de hielos ¿a qué te refieres? —dijo Natsu todo confuso

—Ella me había hablado de lo que le pasaba…—alzo la mirada —pero yo la ignore

—hijo de tu…—en ese momento Gajeel le dio un puñetazo a Gray —tú lo sabias y la abandonaste —grito

—Gray porque nos lo dijiste —dijo la Titania sorprendida

—si gray, si sabias eso la hubiéramos ayudado —decía la rubia

—lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora.. —Pauso —pero ahora ella no es- —fue interrumpido por Gajeel

—Ahora no tienen derecho a decirle nada —exigió Gajeel —ella sabrá lo que hace además fue su decisión —finalizo alejándose de ellos.

Todos vieron a gray, después a Gajeel y vieron cómo se marchaba. Él tenía razón, Juvia ya había elegido y solo les quedaba aceptar la decisión de juvia.

* * *

¿les gusto?


	7. in renascentia tenebris

disclaimer: hiro mashima

espero que les guste... *hay unos fic que les dare materile asi que si quieren un fic de juvia y una personaje hagamelo saber para escribir uno. quiero llenar el vacio que me dejan Y-Y

* * *

.

.

.

.Había logrado encontrar la aldea, solo faltaba en buscar el gremio, ambas preguntaban a los lugareños pero nadie sabía absolutamente nada.

Cuando un señor les dijo que en cierto bar se encontraba un sujeto todo raro. Ambas de dirigieron a donde les había indicado aquel señor.

Cuando llegaron el lugar apestaba a alcohol, junto con un olor penetrante que olía a orina y vomito. Juvia dio instrucciones a Gary que se quedara afuera mientras ella buscaba información. Juvia entro y se dirigió a la barra.

—disculpe señor, juvia quiere información de cierto asunto —ella estaba toda seria sin ningún nerviosismo.

—¿información de qué? —comento el cantinero.

—Sobre un gremio oscuro —lo dijo seria

Al decir esto todos se la quedan viendo con una mirada amenazadora. Juvia se percata que su comentario alerto a varias personas que se lo quedan viendo disimuladamente.

—Que quiere saber exactamente —hablo el cantinero con una sonrisa para evitar las mirada de los demás.

—Juvia quiere unirse —segura y confiada sonó.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí les dieron risa, y no evitaron que se le salieran las carcajadas.

—bueno señorita…. Si es así, le deseo lo mejor —mientras le daba un papel de manera discreta. Ella lo tomo disimuladamente.

Cuando salió de aquel apestoso lugar, fue con Gary quien estaba en una banca sentada en la espera de juvia.

—Vámonos Gary-chan —sonrió juvia.

Gary le tomo la mano, sabía que a juvia le fue bien. Juvia saco el papel y vio hacia donde quedaba aquel gremio, y era en las afueras de esa ciudad.

Llegaron al lugar, era un castillo demasiado chico, a comparación del gremio de Fairy tail. Ambas magas entraron juntas, al abrir la puerta principal, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver demasiados magos raros, que se veía más como demonios que todo como personas, y había pocos magos humanos.

—Disculpa venimos a ver el maestro de este gremio —juvia se oía imponente, mientras le daba aquel papel que le entrego aquel cantinero.

—oh tome asiento en lo que hace acto de presencia —dijo el que atendía la barra

Ambas magas se dispusieron a tomar asiento en lo que aparecía aquel dichoso maestro.

Después de unas largas horas el maestro hace acto de presencia, era un señor de escasos unos 50 años, todo gordo y barbudo.

—Gun, son ellas —señalando a juvia y Gary.

El cantinero asintió. El sujeto gordo hizo señas que se acercaran.

—¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece señoritas? —lo dijo galante

—déjenos unirnos a su gremio —lo dijo en un tono desesperado

—lo hare si solo pasan una prueba

—¿prueba? —dijeron en unísono.

—si le ganan a mi mejor mago serán bienvenidas a este gremio —Se burló aquel maestro.

En ese momento juvia se pone delante de Gary para protegerla. En una de las mesas se levanta un sujeto todo musculoso que parecía más a un demonio que humano. Se dirigía hacia donde estaba juvia y Gary.

—woaaah —grito el sujeto dando un puñetazo a juvia

Juvia al sentir ese power punch de ese sujeto salió volando hacia la pared. Gary al ver lo que pasaba se asustó —juvia —grito corriendo hacia ella.

Juvia se levantaba de aquel golpe. La agarro un poco desprevenida, era momento de demostrar que no era una débil, y más cuando tenía que cuidar aquella pequeña que había tomado cariño como una hermana.

Le regalo una sonrisa a Gary en forma de decir que no preocupe. Camino como si nada, hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto. El sujeto musculoso, hace un gesto con la mano en forma líneas y grita —explosión oscura

De repente juvia vio como explotaba donde estaba. No le hizo daño por que volvió agua su cuerpo. Lo que le llamo la atención es que su antiguo maestro "jose porla" usaba esa técnica. Recordó que si él iba en serio ella también lo iba hacer.

En sus manos se formaron sellos azules, cuando salieron de sus manos una masa giratoria de agua —¡giro de agua! —grito. Las dos proporciones fueron hacían el enemigo que paso rosando su cuerpo. Ya que este lo esquivo. Ella siguió atacando ya que Gary la veía preocupada. —cortadores de agua. El sujeto evita todos, pero; uno lo alcanzo dejando con el pie lastimado. Ella al ver eso hace su último movimiento —candado de agua. En ese momento el sujeto estaba desprevenido y quedo inconsciente rápido, ya que entro en pánico.

El maestro de aquel gremio sonrió; dando aplausos por el logro de la maga de agua.

—Felicidades ya eres parte de "in renascentia tenebris" —alzando las manos —bienvenidas hijas mías

Juvia solo sonrió. Se acercó a Gary para abrazarla cuando se desvaneció.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio que estaba en un cuarto. Volteo a ver los alrededores para ver quien estaba, pero no había nadie; la puerta se abrió y una pequeña melena verde, que se acercaba con una charola de comida.

—despertaste ¿tienes hambre? —pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa

Juvia solo asintió.

—Gary… ¿Dónde estamos? —cuestiono un poco confusa al ver su alrededor

—en los cuartos del gremio. Dijo el maestro que este será nuestro nuevo hogar —sonrió con una alegría—. El maestro ya te puso la marca

—¿marca?

—bueno el símbolo de nuestro nuevo gremio —señalo el suyo

—Pero apenas ayer entramos —comento confusa

—No —sonrió —llevas tres días dormida

—¡que! —impresionada al enterarse

—si… creo que usaste mucho poder mágico… y además veníamos cansadas por el viaje.

—pueda ser… y ¿en dónde está mi sello? —comento

—está ahí —señalando

Juvia ve que Gary señala su pierna, levanta su falda y ve que hay un círculo negro con unas llamas moradas

—Vaya —bajo la cabeza—. Espero que encuentre lo que quiero —comento

Pasaron varios meses. Se enteró que Fairy Tail participo en los torneos mágicos llevándose la victoria. En el fondo se alegró. Sabía que ellos seguían, que no importaba lo que pasara ellos seguirían.

Juvia se encontraba en la biblioteca del gremio leyendo un libro sobre la necromancia y sus usos al igual que partículas de barrera mágicas. En ese momento estaba tan concentrada que no entendía por más que le ponía atención. Y así paso un mes más.

—Señorita loxar —hablo el maestro de ese gremio.

—Dígame maestro —mientras ojeaba otro libro

—Necesito a que vayas a una nueva misión —dándole un cartel

—Pero esto —leyendo el cartel—. Se ve demasiado arriesgado —comento

—lo sé. Por eso Gary se quedara aquí con nosotros. Tú partirás a partir de mañana a primera hora.

Ella solo asintió. En la noche estaba acomodando su equipaje cuando entra la pequeña de ojos rosas.

—están comentando que te iras a una misión rango s —comiendo un pedazo de pan

—Si —revolviendo el pelo de la pequeña—. Dice el maestro que te quedaras aquí —sonrió—. Así que pórtate bien. Y no hagas travesuras. Estamos

La pequeña solo asintió mientras devoraba el pan.

—Aunque juvia tiene un mal presentimiento —tocándose el pecho—. Siente como que algo malo vaya a pasar

—juvia no te preocupes yo se cuidarme bien —sonriendo con una confianza

En la madrugada ella se levantó para marcharse. Antes de irse le dio un beso a Gary en la frente. La pequeña estaba bien dormida abrazada de la almohada. Juvia sonrió y en ese momento su pecho se comprimió.

Definitivamente algo malo estaba por suceder….


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes no son míos

**quedara pausado temporalmente... hasta que equilibre mi trabajo y finalice algunos fics**

.

* * *

Fue a la misión se tardó varias semana en concluirlas, al finalizar la misión. Llevaba algún recuerdo para darle a la pequeña Gary. Pero algo en su pecho se estremecía así que decidió ignorar aquel sentimiento. Cuando se acercaba más y más a la aldea noto desde lo lejos un humo que provenía de su gremio actual. Así que empezó a correr de manera rápida.

Para llegar tenía que atravesar todo el bosque ya que no quiso entrar por la ciudad.

Corrió profundizándose en el extenso bosque cuando se encuentra a gajeel. Los dos se sorprendieron al verse

—Juvia —murmuro

—gajeel-san ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono mientras se alarmaba un poco mas

—venimos a pelear con un gremio que ataco a Lucy ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—entonces ese humo es…

—los demás están atacando el gremio yo estaba persiguiendo a un idiota que empezó a correr por aquí. Pero tú aun no me has respondido

Juvia no tuvo otra opción que someter a su amigo en un candado de agua. Se puso su capa negra y empezó a correr hacia donde está el gremio.

Cuando llego vio que natsu peleaba con el maestro; los demás chicos estaban peleando con los demás. Algunos caían rendidos. Juvia empezó a buscar a Gary pero algo le decía que estaba mal…

Esquivo a todos los que estaban en la pelea entro adentro del gremio buscando a Gary cuando vio que entre los escombros yacía un pequeño cuerpo inconsciente, era Gary que se encontraba sin vida. Juvia al ver el cuerpo inconsciente y frio de Gary empezó a llorar…

Los demás que se encontraban peleando al ver que una inmensa lluvia que azotaba a toda la ciudad que de la nada empezaron a caer. Juvia cegada de coraje empezó a cambiar de color de sus ojos, a unos negros intensos. Destruyo a todo a su paso. Se dirigía a atacar a todos los de fairy tail. Los chicos de fairy no daban con aquella maga que salía del aquel lugar tenía una capa negra el cabello negro y con un gran poder mágico todos pensaron que era un mago de magia oscura. Laxus que quiera terminar rápido hizo el fairy law.

Pero no funciono… vieron que aquella seguía de pie; todos los magos empezaron a atacar y ella solo con unos movimiento levanto a todos los magos de su gremio que ya estaban muertos. Algunos se sorprendieron al ver que aquella maga usaba una magia que habían visto hace unos años en la batalla de tártaros. Natsu le llego un olor conocido pero estaba un poco confuso; Wendy también le llego aquel olor sabía que era de alguien del gremio pero no lo distinguía bien.

Juvia no pensaba estaba en modo de shock; quería venganza le había arrebatado a su pequeña hermana o más bien a su hija. La mayoría de los muertos empezaron atacar, todos los del gremio peleaban contra cadáveres recientes y algunos esqueletos. Los de fairy tail tenía que derrotar al nigromante a como dé lugar.

Natsu y compañía hicieron su último ataque, todos dieron su mejor golpe aunque juvia sabía que era su último aliento no iba a dar marcha atrás. Cuando dieron su gran ataque vieron que el nigromante se volvió agua. Y la lluvia paro.

Todos celebraban al ver que los cadáveres dejaban de salir ya no había enemigo alguno. Gajeel que llegaba a la escena; noto que todos estaban felices.

—¿por qué tanto alboroto? —cuestiono mientras se agarraba la cabeza

—oh gazille derrotamos a un enemigo demasiado poderoso —respondió levy

—¿poderoso?

—sí, apareció de la nada y empezó atacarnos

Gajeel no entendía bien, pero en ese momento quería ir a buscar a juvia. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar

—¿juvia paso por aquí? —pregunto viendo a los demás

—¿juvia? —erza

—juvia la encontré en el bosque y me encerró en unos de sus candados de agua —comento

En ese momento natsu y Wendy se vieron así mismos sabían que ese olor era de alguien del gremio pero no encontraban de quien y claro estaba que era de juvia.

—a juvia nadie la ha visto por acá —comento freed

—juvia venía con una capa negra, venia todo de negro —aclaro el mago

Gray al escuchar eso recordó que el enemigo con el que pelearon estaba de negro

—solo vimos a uno de negro y era aquel sujeto que derrotamos —dijo gray

En ese momento natsu y Wendy ya no tenían dudas y tenían que decirlo

—creo que juvia sí estuvo en esta pelea —comento la maga de viento

—¿en dónde está? —gajeel se acercaba a ella

—La acabamos de derrotar —comento natsu

Todos al escuchar eso se lo quedaron viendo

—¿Qué dices salamandra? —bufo laxus

—que la persona que nos atacó desprendía el olor a juvia pero no sabíamos que era ella, pero ahora que gajeel dice que estaba vestida de negro concuerda

—¿y dónde está su cuerpo? —dijo gajeel un tanto alarmado y se notaba nervioso

—se convirtió en agua —dijeron todos

Al momento de escuchar eso, la mayoría agacho su mirada no quería ver a gaejel ya que era el más afectado, sabían que era el único que recibía cartas de ella; que la quería como una hermana. gajeel solo se marchó dejando solos a los demás. Gray por su parte se sentía demasiado culpable, había matado a la mujer que quería. Y los demás se quedaron más que confusos, ya que haba demasiado interrogantes; pero algo si era seguro, y era que juvia estaba muerta.


	9. Chapter 9

*.*

*N*N*

***Los** personajes son de Hiro Mashima*

****Siento**, por apenas actualizar, pero espero que les guste**

***este es un **Long Fic*****

******Agradezco** a los que me dejan sus** Reviews y Mp´s******

*******si no te gusta lo que lees, favor de ignorarme y ignorar todos los fics que he echo... Gracias*******

* * *

Gajeel se fue a una misión demasiado peligrosa por un mes, en esas se había llevado las cartas de juvia. Lily siempre que veía a gajeel con esas cartas en la mano le daba consuelo a su manera y se retiraba. Entendía que su amigo necesitaba su tiempo y espacio.

Gajeel recargado bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso se dispone a leer de nuevo las cartas que su antigua amiga le enviaba. A leer y releer de nuevo no lo podía creer que ella haya muerto mucho menos que solo se haya convertido en agua, acaso era un efecto secundario al utilizar mucho su magia, no lo sabía lo que único que sabía que había un fuerte hueco en su corazón que ni si quiera Levy lo llenaba.

Los demás, empezaron a retomar sus deberes, aun le dolía lo que había sucedido y que no estuvieron ahí para ayudar a su amiga.

Gray es el que más sufría ya que se había hecho muy unido a ella, y más por lo que había vivido, aun cuando ella lo necesitaba, él, la abandono. Se sentía culpable, ya que no escucharía jamás el —gray-sama. Se lamentaba mentalmente, se había alejado de sus amigos, ya ni siquiera sonreía, se volvió más frio. Su único recuerdo que tenía de ella era estar en aquella aldea donde ellos estuvieron, esos doloroso y alegres recuerdos lo atosigaban, cada día se dejaba llevar por la tristeza. Era cierto, la persona que siempre lo ayudaba terminaba por fallecer.

Fairy tail, seguía adelante con una alegría no dejaban que la tristeza los invadiera, había notado que sus dos amigos magos habían cambiado, los dos se habían vuelto solitarios. Y era Gajeel y Gray, quienes se habían vuelto casi solitario como eran hacen tiempo.

* * *

Medio año había pasado, cada miembro seguía en su camino, con el gremio. El gremio tenía más reclutas, los festivales se hicieron presente al igual que los eventos que tenían. Era el evento de la cosecha, ese día, todos recordaron a una maga que estaba entusiasmada por participar y que también fue compañera de gray.

Todos al recordar eso se pusieron con un aura deprimente; les dolía. Pero tenían un maestro que les hacía levantar el ánimo.

**—¡no hay que estas tristes mi hija, donde quiera que este le hubiera gustado que todos participemos ya que ella nunca lastimaría a un miembro del gremio!**

En ese momento cana, fredd recordaron la escena cuando juvia decidió lastimarse primero antes que lastimar a Cana. Fredd y cana sonrieron.

El equipo de natsu recordó el día que juvia los ayuda a ir a rescatar a erza, ella dio todo para protegerlos y que a partir de ahí ella se había ganado su confianza así que solo sonrieron.

Cada miembro empezó a sonreír, tenía razón el maestro a pesar que juvia ya no estuviera ella seguía viva en su corazón.

Así que ese día cada uno del gremio mostró una felicidad inigualable, el momento de desfile llego cada uno con sus carrozas y haciendo su trucos de magia. Y en ese momento el maestro empezó a ser la señal de Fairy tail, y así cada uno del gremio lo hizo finalizando por Gajeel y Gray.

En cierto lugar

—¿Qué paso? —cuestiono un rubio

—Acaba de despertar —comento una pelinegra

—¡al fin despertó!


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes son de hiro mashima...

regresamos... con mas ganas :D

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a una chica de pelo oscuro, que se alegró al verla despertar. Su cabeza le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido de un mareo. Cuando llegaron los demás y la rodearon.

— ¿sabes quiénes somos? —comento el rubio

Asintió

— ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Si… —musito

— ¿crees que puedas respondernos unas preguntas? —cuestiono el pelinegro

Ella solo los observo de nuevo y negó. Cuando negó se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, dando por terminado la plática.

Los tres salieron del cuarto, no tuvieron mucha información, al contrario se sintieron raros al verla llena de tristeza, al igual con un aire de no querer hacer nada.

Yukino llevaba una bandeja de comida, ya que había despertado a lo mejor tenía hambre.

Estaban en la sala esperando que llegara yukino, mientras rufus y orga se acomodaban en el sofá, yukino entra en la sala con la charola y preocupada

—juvia-sama está llorando —comento un poco seria

—lo sabemos —dijeron en unísono los Ds.

—es mejor darle su tiempo, es lo mejor por el momento —aclaro la pelinegra

Sting se acercó hacia donde estaba rufus y orga

—Denme el informe que les pedí —ordeno

Cada uno se sentó cerca de ellos querían escuchar lo que ellos tenían que decir

Rufus y orga resoplaron para empezar hablar

—parece ser que ella dejo su gremio hace más de medio año, de ahí nadie del gremio sabía nada de ella solo el dragón de metal —comento el rubio

—pero nosotros le preguntamos a los nuevos del gremio que si sabían de ella y lo que nos dijeron nos sorprendió

—¿Qué es? —cuestiono el rubio intrigado

—que hace una semana en el festival que hubo fue dedicado a la maga de agua ya que todos los de fairy tail saben que ella murió.

Cuando escucharon eso, todos miraron a sting y rogue.

—Eso explica porque tiene una marca diferente a la de su gremio —aclaro rogue

— ¿entonces que habrá pasado? —cuestiono yukino

—creo que las explicaciones que necesitamos mañana no las darán —contesto minerva

Una semana paso donde juvia no hablaba para nada ni mucho menos comía, se la pasaba sola en esa oscura habitación, una lluvia rodeaba la mansión y empezaba desgastar las paredes, hasta que el rubio llego a irritarse.

—necesitamos hablar y no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos contestes

Juvia seguía tapada con las sabanas, no tenía ganas de nada y su tristeza nadie se lo quitaba, ni mucho menos los gatos que a veces iban a visitarla; tenía que ceder esta vez.

Se destapo y miro que sting estaba acompañado del pelinegro y la pelinegra.

— ¡quiero que nos conteste esta pregunta! —lo dijo serio—. De esto depende tu futuro

Ella empezó a dudar y sentirse un poco nerviosa pero asintió

—Tú —señalándola—. ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro gremio?

Ella se quedó en shock mientras los otros dos sonreían. Un nuevo hogar se le presentaba, un nuevo hogar que la recibían con los brazos abiertos, una nueva oportunidad de crear lazos… una nueva oportunidad de volver a tener amigos… todo era perfecto para ella que no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, pero antes de aceptar tenía que decir algo

—juvia, juvia quiere saber si la aceptan con el problema que tiene, y que a lo mejor puede lastimar a cada uno de ustedes

Los tres sonrieron

—no hay nada que nosotros no podamos hacer por un miembro no importa que tan malo sea, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte

Juvia al escuchar eso de nuevo empezó a llorar

—entonces ¿aceptas a formar parte de sabertooth?

Juvia asintió

—juvia acepta

En ese mismo instante minerva saca el sello de sabertooth, y se acerca a ella

—en donde lo quieres

Juvia se destapa su pierna izquierda y apunta donde antes estaba su antigua marca

—aquí

Minerva pone el sello de color azul

—desde ahora eres parte de sabertooth


	11. Chapter 11

HIRO MASHIMA CREADOS DE FAIRY TAIL

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

2 largos años pasaron… nadie se lo creería que sabertooth era la mejor opción, cada uno puso su granito de arena para que juvia dejara de tenerle miedo a abrir su segundo origen, ya que cuando lo hacia perdía la conciencia.

Pero ellos estaban ahí para ayudarla, protegerla por eso eran la familia que estaba buscando juvia. Así al paso de los días, meses, incluso años, se volvieron inseparables a su manera.

Minerva pasaba más tiempo con juvia, hacían de todo, como entrenar, ir de misión o hasta ir de compras. Con yukino le ayudaba con los deberes del hogar o hasta incluso ayudarla a entrenar, pero ambas se hablaban muy formales.

Juvia siempre que estaba con los hombre del gremio y estos empezaban a pelear, ella alentaba a todos hasta incluso llegaba a participar, pero casi siempre rufus cuidaba de ella ya que siempre menciona que era una señorita y se veía delicada.

Era un gran gremio en las palabras de juvia, todo iba bien, pero ya era hora de darle la cara a fairy tail. Siempre que salía a misiones o incluso de compras con lo miembros ella usaba magia de transformación, no quería que nadie supiera de ella solo su familia.

Ese día fue acompañada de rufus y minerva a la ciudad de crocus a entregar un informe de la última misión que hicieron por el rey. Los tres estaban esperando afuera de la oficina, cuando se escuchar un estruendo.

Fairy tail aparecía, estaban peleando con los guardias, ya que natsu algo hizo. Juvia alzo la mirada y vio a los demás miembros, estaba erza, Lucy, Wendy, romeo y natsu. Al verlos sintió un frio recorrer. Rufus se percató de eso, y le tomo la mano

—Contrólate, no te pongas nerviosa —comento

— ¿todo está bien? —cuestiono minerva

Ella asintió con pesadez, no lo estaba recordó que fairy tail mato a su hermanita a su hija. Su mente empezó a viajar hacia el pasado donde la encontró entre los escombros, sin pensarlo empezaba a salir un aura negativa a su alrededor.

Natsu olfateo algo, ese olor… aparto de un golpe a los guardias para acercarse a los de sabertooth. Minerva se quedó observando a natsu que los olfateaba y olfateaba a juvia. Mientras erza y compañía hacían acto de presencia

—Es de mala educación hacer eso — al decir eso erza golpeo a natsu. —Discúlpalo, a veces no sabe lo que hace —lo dijo seria mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Juvia lo único que pudo hacer es solamente cubrirse con la capucha y agachar la mirada, ya que se olvidó por completo de que natsu tiene un buen olfato y supiera de ella.

—Descuida —sonrió— ella no se molesta por eso pero es incómodo —hablo la pelinegra ya que vio que juvia no decía nada y solo can la mirada baja estaba.

Wendy también lo noto, ese olor venia de aquella chica de pelo rosa, con la capa negra y ese gorro que la cubría.

Rufus se dio cuenta, lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que hizo lo primero lo que se vino en mente

—señorita, nosotros vamos a comprar más provisiones para el camino, luego regresamos —tomando a juvia

—está bien los espero en la salida —minerva entendió

Natsu y Wendy se quedaron observando aquella mujer, que no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia para después alejarse con el rubio.

—Nuevo miembro —comento erza sin dejar de verla aquella mujer

Minerva tenía que aclarar algunas cosas o simplemente mentir

—no, se nos unió hace 2 años —aclaro

—Es extraña, nunca la había visto —vio a natsu— ¿Por qué haces eso?

Natsu solo se quedó viendo por donde ella se había ido, para después ver a erza

—Ella tiene un olor familiar —aclaro

Minerva se levanto

—lo siento, pero ya es hora de entrar nos vemos

Entro a la oficina dejando a los fairy tail

Juvia sentía que su pecho iba a explotar, por poco era descubierta, rufus solo la observaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, y tenía que hacerle frente. Así que solo trato de calmarse dándole una sonrisa a rufus para después decirse en su mente "animo"


	12. Chapter 12

:) nos leemos en breve tiempo... la responsable de este fic decidió hacer un descanso ya que tiene que poner en orden su mente, trabajo, y familia

nos leemos después... y necesito que saber que les pareció

personajes hiro mashima

.

.

.

.

* * *

En, el gremio todos cenaban en familia, cada uno ponía atención a lo que decía su idiota maestro. A pesar que sting por momentos se portaba como un idiota, cuando tenía que ponerse serio lo hacía a su manera por eso ellos lo respetaban.

—Dentro un mes, será los juegos mágicos —vio que todos ponían sus caras serias.

Algunos chasquearon sus bocas

—lo sé, en estos dos años hemos quedado en segundo lugar ante fairy tail, pero ahora yo participare —lo dijo con una determinación

—sting, aunque tu participes aun así no sirve —rogue fue directo

—Es verdad —minerva veía su plato mientras daba su punto—. No tienes algo especial, además no puedes dejar a un lado lo de ser el maestro

Sting empezaba a sentirse inútil y aura negativa empezaba a tener

—No es cierto sting-sama, juvia piensa que usted sirve —sonrió—. Como maestro —aclaro

— ¡juvia! —Bufo— te volviste igual que ellos

Juvia empezó a reír, se sentía bien pasar tiempo con ellos y también hacerle bromas a su líder

—sting-sama, no crea lo que dicen los demás, sabe que están bromeando —yukino dándole confort— verdad chicos

Todos voltearon a otro lado

Sting de nuevo se deprimió, empezando a murmurar algo mientras revoleteaba su comida con el tenedor.

—Ok, fairy tail, siempre concursan en dos grupos, así que siempre terminan ganando —comento rufus

—Tenemos que usar sus tácticas —orga

—pero estos años, solo han participado natsu, erza, Lucy, Wendy, elfman y el otro equipo solo laxus, mira jane, freed, romeo y bickslow —sting dijo serio

— ¡laxus! —golpeo la mesa

—Cálmate orga —dijo rufus

—erza! —minerva

—Creo que todavía no superan que los derroten con años consecutivos —rufus mientras acomodaba su sombreo

Los dos lo fulminaron con la mirada

—y tu rogue ¿Por qué no dices nada? —dijo orga

—Realmente, a la persona que he querido demostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado, no ha ido a competir —agachando la mirada

Juvia solo se tocó su pecho, sabia a lo que se refería rogue, ya que ella también había estado atenta en los juegos mágicos, desde a los lejos apoyaba a su gremio, pero aun sentí la necesidad querer saber de ellos.

¿Por qué gajeel y gray no participan? Esa pregunta se lo había hecho hace dos años y hasta de nuevo se preguntaba.

— ¿estás bien? —dijo sting observándola

Ella asintió

—cuando se decidan me avisan —saliendo del lugar

— ¿A dónde vas? —interrogo minerva

—Hacer la misión que te dije, nos vemos en unos días —sonrió

—Es de noche —comento rogue— ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

Ella negó

Minerva se levantó para ir tras de ella

—Vamos —ordeno

Juvia quería estar sola, pero entendió algo, y es el pacto que se hicieron las dos hace más de un año y medio. Así que solo le sonrió saliendo del gremio a lado de minerva que veía la misión.

—Ahí va de nuevo —bufo sting

—Inseparables —rufus sonrió sarcásticamente

—no sé, si esto es bueno o malo —comento orga observando a los demás

— ¿a qué te refieres? —sting viendo a orga de manera interesada

— ¿Qué cada vez que juvia escucha fairy tail deja la plática para irse a una misión?

Todos se lo quedaron viendo, para ser orga que se dé cuenta de eso era extraño, pero era realmente cierto. Juvia siempre se portaba indiferente con respecto a fairy tail, nadie quiso saber el motivo del porque la encontraron medio muerta cerca de un río. Solo que ellos a su manera la ayudaron a seguir a cuidar de sus nuevos poderes y evitar que ella haga daño.

* * *

.

.

.

Habían llegado a lugar, pidieron instrucciones de donde se originaban el problema.

Según los aldeanos, cada luna llena a media noche se escucha una melodía que hace que los aldeanos se sientan desanimados y no puedan seguir haciendo sus deberes.

Juvia y minerva al reunir toda la información, se daban una idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que eran afortunadas al ir ese día ya que en la noche habría luna llena.

Pusieron su base en el bosque para asegurarse quienes eran, ya tenía un plan. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Eran las doce en punto, empezaban a escuchar una armónica, y minerva fue la primera en sentir el efecto, de estar entusiasmada paso a estar sin ganas de hacer la misión.

Juvia invoco su don para hacer que empezara a llover, y de repente la melodía paro. Vio que su lluvia se convertía en una tormenta de relámpagos. Ella parpadeo tres veces ya que se quedó asombrada, no era capaz de invocar rayos o relámpagos, ¿Quién era el que estaba causando eso? orga, pensó, pero orga se quedó con los demás. Ayudo a minerva para que se recobrara sus sentidos. Cuando ya lo había hecho ambas se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la melodía

—Juvia detén la lluvia —ordeno minerva ya que se le hacía imposible sentir la presencia del enemigo

—ok

Después de controlar la lluvia y deja una suave llovizna, suspiro. Pero, los rayos aún seguían con un gran estruendo haciendo que se notara de la presencia de la persona que los invoco.

—juvia hay alguien en esa colina —comento minerva mientras corría hacia allá —prepárate

Juvia se puso una capa para después taparse con el gorro y seguir a minerva. Su mayor sorpresa fue, que en aquella colina se encontraba LAXUS

Laxus había destruido la mitad de la colina dejando una amplia vista. Juvia al verlo rápido uso magia de trasformación.

— ¿ustedes que haces aquí? —cuestiono laxus de manera fulminante

Minerva solo se acercó para verlo indiferente

— ¿eso va lo mismo para ti?

Laxus se molestó, realmente pensó que estaba solo en esta misión pero al ver la maga del sabertooth se sentía irritado, pero algo le llamo la atención era que aquella chica que llegaba al último desprendía un olor familiar al igual que aquella persona que alguna vez estuvo en su gremio.


	13. Chapter 13

los personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

.

.

.

:

.

:

Se la quedo observando, como si se la quisiera comer con la mirada, y eso le hacia sentir incomoda. Acaso Laxus se dio cuenta, o porque diablos no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Minerva se metió en medio, evitando que él tuviera más contacto visual con juvia

— ¿Qué buscas hada? —sonó como un insulto

Laxus dejo de mirarla para después chasquear la boca

—Estoy de misión —la aparto con su mano, para después ver a la chica de pelo rosa— ¿tu quien eres?

Juvia seguía seria

Minerva intervino

—sigue en tu misión estúpida hada

En ese momento Laxus lanzo un rayo donde estaba minerva y ella uso su poder para transportarse a otro lugar. Sin querer las cosas se tornaron complicadas.

Juvia solo observo a minerva y con la mirada le dijo "no"

—vaya, pensé que los hombres no golpeaban a las mujeres —burlesca lo dijo mientras se acercaba a juvia

El chasqueo la boca. Era verdad no era un enemigo, estaban en el mismo bando o algo por así decirlo.

—lárguense que estoy en medio de una misión importante —aclaro

Al decir esto ellas solo desaparecieron. Cuando se escucha de nuevo la armónica sonar y al instante ellas aparecieron

—lo siento hada pero nosotros venimos por esa melodía

Laxus frunció el ceño —al igual que yo

Las dos se lo quedaron viendo, juvia proceso a su manera lo que él dijo, en pocas palabras también enviaron ese anuncio a fairy tail.

—Lo siento hada, pero nosotros llegamos primero —dijo minerva

Cuando de la nada aparece un hombre con capa oscura a un lado de juvia

—pareciera que tú eres la única que no le hace efecto mi canto

Ella ataco con un candado de agua, pero se acordó de que Laxus estaba ahí y lo deshizo al instante. Él lo noto pero al ver que ella empezó hablar y casi como una técnica que acaba de fallar.

Minerva entendió lo que juvia dio entender con ese movimiento así que también uso su poder para atrapar al sujeto, pero el también desapareció. Laxus junto sus manos y de la nada empezó a enviar rayos a lo lejos y poco a poco se acercaban a ellas cuando uno rozo a juvia y al instante el encapuchado salió todo electrizado.

— ¡Gary! —grito minerva

Juvia se estaba desvaneciendo

Laxus por inercia el abrazo en ese momento sintió atracción por ella, como su cuerpo fuera de agua que hacía que su magia sintiera esos toque eléctricos por toda su piel.

La observo, su cara angelical con unas pestañas súper largas, una nariz pequeña y unos labios delgados que se veían tiernamente delicados. Su pelo color rosa con un fleco a lado que le hacía ver demasiado madura.

Minerva se acercó dónde estaba el, la tomo.

—gracias, quédate con la recompensa

Al decir esto ella desapareció junto la chica de pelo rosa

Ellas regresaban al gremio no tardaron ni una semana, todo fue casi en vano alguien les gano su misión y su recompensa. Las dos suspiraron unísono, para después carcajearse. Cuando ambas sintiera la presencia de un extraño. Juvia rápido activo su magia de trasformación en su cara y se puso la capucha.

— ¿quién eres? —grito minerva, mientras en sus manos formaba dos burbujas de su poder

Cuando de unos arbustos salió Laxus calmado

—Tu poder no me hará efecto —aclaro con superioridad

— ¿qué quieres hada? —cuestiono

—solo quiero darles la recompensa, no me gusta el dinero cuando alguien más ayuda

Minerva le molesto el comentario de este

— ¿solo porque somos mujeres no te quedaras con el dinero? Que machista eres —comento

Laxus solo chasque de nuevo su boca para señalar a peli rosa

— ¿tu estas bien? ¿No te lastime? —cuestiono

Juvia solo negó

—podemos hablar en privado

Juvia se quedó observando a minerva y ella asintió. Así que ella solo asintió como respuesta. Los dos caminar un tramo lejos de minerva

— ¿tu nombre? —fue directo

Juvia solo se quedó sorprendida, Laxus aún no la reconocía, así que minerva no lo atacaría si se diera cuenta que era ella. Suspiro

—G-Gary —musito

A pesar que lo dijo bajo lo logro escuchar

—Gary

Ella asintió

—Bueno Gary fue un placer conocerte —le tomo la mano para darle un gentil beso

Juvia solo se quedó en shock más que nada. Nunca había visto a Laxus portarse así con las chicas del gremio y esto era más que extraño. Que sin querer le hizo agitar y revolotear su pobre corazón.


End file.
